The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an air supply system for a pneumatic loom or weaving machine.
Generally speaking, the air supply system for a pneumatic loom of the present development is of the type comprising a compressed air container or reservoir connected by means of a primary or main control valve with a pressure line or conduit and, furthermore, contains a primary blowing or blower nozzle and a number of auxiliary blowing or blower nozzles. The auxiliary blowing nozzles are each connected by means of a control valve with the pressurized or compressed air container.
In an air supply system of this type, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,888, the compressed air container, during operation of the loom, is directly connected by means of the primary control valve with the pressure line, while during standstill of the loom it is not so connected. Therefore, each time that the loom is started there again must be built-up the requisite pressure within the compressed air container. Particularly in the case of large size pressurized or compressed air containers for wide looms there can arise the problem that this pressure build-up does not occur with the desired rapidity.
It would be possible to solve this problem by appropriately largely dimensioning the infeed line leading to the compressed air container, but this would require a considerable modification of the air supply system, which only would be necessary for looms greater than a certain width, and thus, would be uneconomical. Additionally, the aforementioned dimensioning of the system, if such dimensioning is to be optimum, must be altered for each width change of the related loom.